


Death

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Death, F/F, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Lost Love, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: A quick fic on the loss of someone special to Philippa





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 23 - Word Prompt - Death

Lise......... Her first love. The woman who had made her feel whole. Who made her feel so alive.

It was nineteen years ago to the day, the stardate etched permanently in Philippa’s memory. Although she had been trained to be detached, clinical, none of it prepared her for the moment she learnt of Lise’s death. Her name listed amongst over fifty other casualties of a Romulan attack on Starbase 19. Philippa’s heart and soul had been shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Philippa looked at Michael sleeping soundly next to her, admiring Michael’s full lips and long eyelashes. What if she lost Michael? The thought rocked her to her core. She couldn’t bare it. She moved to gently kiss the little curls of black hair on Michael’s head. 

‘I love you too much to loose you,” Philippa said under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relates to my fics - [I Don’t Want This To End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430260) and [Orchids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386855)


End file.
